I came back for you
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: When Bulkhead back to Cybertron, he realizes that his life is nothing without the girls he always had at his side. Now he feels his life will only be complet when he returns to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Miko embraced Jack and Rafael in the lounge of the airport. It would be his return to Japan. Ratchet was there in your holoform. The funny thing was that he always wanted to return for Cybertron, and now decided to stay on planet Earth, and coaching the Prime team.

He was caught by surprise by the arms of Miko around his neck. He had never felt a love like that and a kiss on the face. The human affection so delicate that is the most sincere demonstration of caress. He held her firm for a long time close to him to anyone realize that even in the holoform he can cry.

When he returned to base, Ratchet really felt the one hole in his spark. Miko is the first to scream challenging someone to a video game, or would play his guitar. Now a silence fell on the base.

She was leading a Communicator to ask the bridge whenever she wants, they will always there for her, but it would be harder now.

Ratchet knew that Bulkhead should never have gone. He knew that the link with Miko was much stronger than a link of a guardian. But as he gone, he will have to feel that she will make fault to him and decide to come back.

* * *

Miko not putted her foot in her home; his father not gave him the right to a rest. "Tomorrow Miss will wake up and go to school". Miko could not speak anything contradictory or would take a slap in the face, and hardly anything a "Yes Sir."

The next day Miko found some classmates on the way. They looked for Miko and laughs. Those girls have never been her friends. She would search for Noriko, which was his only friend and tell the news, and maybe one day about Bulkhead. When Miko arrived at school she noticed that there were all cold and indifferent. There was not the warmth that she met in America. All were so indifferent that she felt in a ghost school. She wanted to rush out, ask for Ratchet a bridge, if put on the couch, maybe even jump in his hands, and hide there as she did a few times when Bulkhead wasn't around. But if she does that, her father will surely do something humiliating to her.

Miko walked into the classroom and sat down in his chair. The math teacher faced her with a frown, and before speaks something. "Your hair is not allowed here. Tomorrow I want to tidy. "Miko looked at him startled. She had never been reprimanded because of the hair. Maybe it was the fatigue of travel, since Miko must have dozed a little, because she woke up with the teacher giving a fist on his desk. "You got so lazy as Americans." Miko felt humiliated with the looks of the rest of the class when the teacher went to the computer and began to type the e mail that would be sent to her parents. Miko barely got to home, one place that should be safe for her, and was worse than the Decepticon ship. She would rather be hostage of own Megatron than stay there at that time.

When Miko got home, his father grabbed her by the arm and dragged a block to a Hall where a Hairdresser who was already waiting. He not even consulted Miko. Just dye the hair and leave in a dark tone and traditional, but he preferred to cut her hair short. Miko tried to argue this hypothesis, but he yelled at her to shut up and began to highlight their badly done in front of everyone in the lounge, where everyone acted as if it were the most normal thing to happen.

When Miko got home she went up to her room where if locked, supported on window. She looked down and noticed the tips of the Spears of the grids. She knew that it would be painless. But that she remembered to Bulkhead. He would have the right thing to talk about, or would lead to somewhere far away, or would something to make her laugh. But he is no longer there. She is alone. She sat in the window. His parents only would hear a bang and would have really a cause for shame. But her foot hit in her purse and she noticed the Communicator that Ratchet gave him before returning to Japan ...

* * *

Bulkhead broke something else. Now it was distracted. All had noticed that he was not well since he had gone to Cybertron. One day Wheeljack took his friend by the arm and put him against the wall.

"You love her. And the truth is that you can no longer stay away from it. Take this. By your well, and for the sake of her. "

"What are you talking about?" Wheeljack faced daredevil seriously. "You're not distracted, or jumbled. You are suffering and losing strength, his spark is weakening. And if you want to know? She will also be weak, sicken and she will die if it continues. "

Bulkhead sat on the floor with his head between his hands.

"When I saw her cry like that, when I had to leave it, I looked like I was breaking. I didn't want to even come. "

"Optmus knows about her, but you have to take the initiative and explain to him. That Miko runs risk of life if you keep away from it. "

" Wheeljack. Deep down I feel that she is running, I have to protect her, is not only a mere impression, I feel it. She needs me. "

Wheeljack looked to the old friend. "So what are you waitin...".

"I'll talk to Optmus. "


	2. Chapter 2

When Miko noticed the Communicator that Ratchet had given her, remembered how she was strong, and how she has put many Decepticons to run. If she jumps out the window on the Spears of the grid, would not be an attitude of a shattering. Neither Wheeljack, nor Bulkhead would be happy with that. Ratchet had offered refuge whenever she needed. Maybe he was guessing that she would pass. But Miko was determined to return to the base, she would have to find an opportunity to talk with his mother, who always supported against the follies of the father.

When she looked out the window, noticed that his parents were coming out with car without warning. She was curious to know where they were going, but preferred to connect the Communicator. The old voice, but soft that came across was like a cuddle in the hairs. Miko made strength not to cry. She did not want to leave Ratchet realize that the Miko, or small-demolisher, as Wheeljack likes call her, was now weak, scared and desperate; pay to flee like a mouse.

But it has not been possible, Ratchet and a doctor, he recorded all the ripples of voice of children. When they says they were well, through voice, he knew if not or yes.

"You don't have to go through it Miko. You have us. Go back to the base. "

"I just need one more time, and reassure the only person here who will support my escape. And to leave knowing that I'll be fine. "

He knew that she was suffering, he only heard her voice like that, when he gave the news that Bulkhead could not survive.

* * *

Bulkhead walked the streets of Cybertron. Forgot that there was a Sun. He was seeing the sun rising between perfect constructions, but all those wonders were incomplete. He doesn't understand why was missing something. At first he didn't know what, but Wheeljack opened eyes, and now he knows what this missing, or who are missing. When Optmus Prime received and heard what he had to speak, his old leader smiled at him.

"Run to Earth. We can solve the rest here. The Autobots are coming, and we not forget our human friends. We will provide a way to make our atmosphere become compatible to them one day. " Bulkhead looked to their leader and smiled. He called for Ratchet and asked for one land bridge.

* * *

SIMUNTANEAMENTE ON EARTH:

Miko was awakened by his mother. She was with the pale face, but said his father called to talk in the living room, and she wears the traditional kimono. Miko hated that kimono, she knew that she would use only in cases of death or weddings. And it wasn't the case of death. His father was readying some.

So she came to the living room, there was a strange man that should have the same age from his father. She did not like what he saw, and was not with good feelings. Although he was very polite with her, he showed to be very hard. The order was that she should be quiet all the time, while they would decide their future. At that time while the hatred devastated her little heart, the truth came out, something that she never told anyone, not even the Bulkhead. These were not in fact her parents, but rather chosen tutors to take care of his life until a certain age.

So Miko revolted, now she wouldn't support. Okay they were rigid in education, which were taking care of her as parents, but have never been affectionate with her, never stimulated. She never heard a word of praise. His family actually had been in the United States. To be honest, his father had a building height. It via Optmus more as a father than that guy. She faced. It would make this marriage ever. Even if he used the memory of his family about it all. Her parents died in a car accident when she was five, and she survived. They wanted that her to be happy not a slave as like they were doing.

Were tense moments at home. Neighbors heard screams, ugly names, and objects being thrown on the walls. Heard the sound of someone being assaulted. The cry of Miko, a door knocking and finally had to call the police. The report was that a minor was being tortured, but when he reached the House the couple astonished did not understand how Miko disappeared. She had entered the room and locked the door. The only way out was the window, and the fall would take the grating and a painful death. Everything was in place. Only a purse and her cell phone and clothes disappeared…


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet knew that Miko was not well. When crossing the bridge, he would meet with a Miko felled and very hurt. Luckily, that night he was alone at the base and everything was quiet and he could give you all the necessary attention. At the bottom he loved that girl, and he was worried about her situation. When the bridge opened, Ratchet passed to your holoform, he knew she would need care and it might just give you that care on a human-sized. Miko crossed the bridge reeling. Barely managed to walk, but it was enough for her to fall into the strong arms of someone that held before it hit the ground.

Ratchet never imagined doing this, but caught hugging that fragile body against him, holding her, while trying to see their vital signs.

"Cursed whoever did this to you." Was your thinking.

He looked for a hematoma in the eye, and their injuries, so he took her the lap up the couch, which was the only thing that had nearby. Miko looked very tired. Fortunately the bones were not broken and no part of the body was injured, maybe your feelings were bruised and emotionally tired, and at that time needing more than a friend.

"I thought that humans families protects their offspring."

"In fact. They are not my family."

Miko was with his face sunk in his chest, wrapped by her arms.

"I usually speak of them as my parents, but they are not. My parents died in an accident. They are my guardians, responsible for my property until I reach 18 years of age. But began to be very rigid and I was no longer holding on... "Ratchet felt her fingers squeezing his arms. "You are my only family."

He embraced strong Miko who at that time was actually a helpless child. He knew that she needed much of a love, a friend. He thought the novelty, which Bulkhead would be returning in the morning, but chose not to excite her.

"Come On Miko. You need to rest." He said affectionately carrying her to a couch and covering her with a blanket.

Ratchet smiled knowing that the next day she would wake up with a surprise. He smiled in its simplicity. He was no longer the proud as formerly. He had changed over time. Rafael Logo and Jack would arrive. Junno were bringing food as he asked. In a way, life would be more or less normal.

Somewhere in a desert a bridge opens, but was not yet the bridge that Ratchet was requesting. A slim body crossing through it. Endorsed that does not show expression, one Decepticon that everyone says doesn't have emotion, indicated that Soundwave had escaped from the phantom zone where the children was closed him. He showed no sign of madness. On the contrary. Was more normally than ever. Soundwave began to track down his master.

**I hope I have been able to make sense of this last part which shows that Soundwave returned. Because it is the most important for the continuity of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Bulkhead crossed the land bridge, Ratchet said to where it should go and find Miko. Bulkhead walked with their spark burning in joy when he heard the noise of water falling on the floor. Miko should be taking a shower. The Autobots don't need breathe, but can feel smell, and he can feel the aroma of flowers and fruit coming with the air, mixed with your natural scent. Miko already smells so yummy. He did not understand why she was still using these tricks. The tears began to flow from his face. It was only a few weeks, at most two that were separated, but seemed years. Bulkhead would have to control whether to have it in your hands, not hurt it, but really it was finally complete.

Bulkhead approached slowly, he wanted to make a surprise. He felt envy, jealousy of SOAP water and towel used to dry, but can quickly see the dazzle of her naked body when she went and did not notice their presence to get dressed. Bulkhead fell into ecstasy, but not a malicious stasis, but in a loving worship that now he was really recognizing that he always had for her.

_"And the Primers would go here and sing in praise of her beauty. _

_I only would be worshiping their ephemeral perfection, but begging them to give you eternity. So unfair. _

_So unfair that you are just a temporary._

_But don't worry. _

_I will turn off it my circuits. _

_I will extinguish my spark by myself when you go._

_But I swear my Miko. I will never leave you. "_

All his reverie was interrupted by a voice flutters. Bulkhead looked down and noticed Miko looking for him. His spark jumped to notice the hematoma in your eye. He wanted to end the life of whoever did it with her. But now. The only thing that mattered was she.

The colossal Autobot collapsed getting on his knees before that so small creature. He was totally delivered to her. He made his hands in the shape of shells to house their loved one and bring it to him. The scent was stronger now, and so it came very close to his face, took him to a wonderful trip. This time he did not give him his finger, he placed near of his face, and he felt his hands touching your face metal and his hot cheek in soft touch. The Sun had just come, and maybe a back in the fields was a way to take advantage of the day, had many things to talk.

* * *

Soundwave tracked down all around and nothing of his fellow Decepticons. He then would capture Megatron's signal. He flew up to a location finding a crater, where he noticed the body of your leader singed and no signal if a spark inside. Even without demonstration of hatred, that feeling took Soundwave. He dragged the body of their master to a cave nearby and noticed that something sharp had crossed his chest.

He did not think in Bumblebee. He soon thought in Miko. Naughty human that killed Hardshell, and had taken the armor of Starscream, given a beating on it using the same, and worse. Was using this same armor that it invaded the ship during the battle, she

Played him in the phantom zone. That girl would have to pay. She would now have something crossing through his body. He would see his blood dripping.

Soundwave straightened their leader in a special place. He was still not satisfied and had hoped to make his master back to life. Something for him could still be made. Without Boesky, Soundwave was a marionette without your handler. And it wasn't only that he felt for Megatron. He also had worship, a debt to his master. Things that were in the past, things that mattered to only they two, but Soundwave would make Miko who he believed was responsible for the death of his master to suffer, cry and scream in pain before she died.

* * *

"I'm not dreaming. Tell me Bulkhead I'm not dreaming. I'm really feeling the heat of its spark. " Miko muttered with his face to the chest of Bulkhead. The winter sun was already high, but not bothered anyone, they were somewhere that Ratchet sent them to have total privacy, and even with the Mrs. Derby's scandal, Ratchet would not reveal the location.

Would be two Autobots now helping in training. This was the most important. Even knowing that the reason for the Bulkhead come back was another. It would take a while until Mrs. Derby understand the concept of connection between Bulkhead and Miko and that this will never be undone. But gradually she would learn to get along.

* * *

Soundwave found the former hideout where Starscream was when separated from the Decepticons. There he found everything he needed in equipment. There he could even save his master.


	5. Chapter 5

Miko was played loose on the grass. Bulkhead was at his side. He still did not understand who could leave your black eye like that. He still wanted to believe that she fell or hit somewhere, but according to Ratchet, she ran away from home, so she was suffering abuse.

He was a time there looking at her. ..

"Never again will let you Miko. I promise. "

"It was the best thing; have you back."

It seemed until the color had returned to his face. Miko had healthy staining.

"But what they did to you? Because ran away from home?

Miko diverted the look for a while.

"In fact they are not my real parents. My Exchange family was more my family than they are. Even so Optmus was the father I never had since I was three years old. "

Bulkhead if straightened by her side. Miko was still lying on the grass, he stood aside a little on the side towards her. He used a finger to caress his head with all his care.

"Do you feel ready to talk about it?"

She looked to Bulkhead.

"I need to share this with someone."

"My parents died in a car accident when I was three years old." The doctors said that my size was what saved me, but I was the only survivor. They left many goods, but at the time I needed guardians to care for me, until I reaches the age of majority. "

Miko took a long break.

"I wasn't happy there. They were not lovely and only thought in appearance, in status and everything else. Then I was able to enroll in the Exchange to see if I would be free a little of them. I think I had more luck. I found a family. "

Now Bulkhead can understand why she clung to them, but that the other humans, and had as much adoration by Optmus. The times she provoked Ratchet as a child causes an adult wanting attention. Miko continuous.

"When I returned to Japan, they had already planned everything, even an arranged marriage. Have forced me to cut your hair, and the guy was old like my tutor. As I refused them me hit and said that I would anyway. At the end I found the Communicator that Ratchet had given me before going away. Ran away without leaving anything behind. "

Miko didn't want to count that was planning on killing himself that day. She did not remember anything more. She turned her face, but Bulkhead used the finger lightly to bring back his vision for it. He would never leave her alone again. He wanted to kiss her. But how?

* * *

Soundwave flew over some open fields and found enerjon. Also found enerjon. The Decepticon did not wait a second to load as much as he could for his trip. The stench of humans was still in place. He acknowledged being of Raphael. That Hacker was here with his toy computer. This was another who was living giving work for Soundwave. Another that he would eliminate of face of the Earth. But Miko. He would place floating in a jar. He would resurrect his master, and would give away the dead girl and kept in this bottle as a trophy. Like a cat takes its prey from gift to its owner.

It was with much hatred. Stood alone in the phantom zone, was now alone on Earth and forgotten, and with the body of her beloved Lord. He had to give a way to bring it back to life. Soundwave remembered when it all started. As he met Megatron. He was considered a useless Mech, since it had no face and could not speak. But Megatron saw a utility on it, and gave it a function. While the others told him that it was defective, Megatronus, at the time, it was good for him. When Megatronus became Megatron, Soundwave at first disagreed with him on some points, but his gratitude was higher and to this day he is faithful to his master.

* * *

When Bulkhead and Miko returned to base. Ratchet smiled at the two. It was hard to see Ratchet smiling.

"His face is like the sun of morning Miko."

Bulkhead felt jealous, but he remembered the State that it was when he arrived. Ratchet told him everything. The way she fell in her arms when he was in holoform; weak, pale, and crying. He thought that maybe she would die that night. He left aside their chores just to take care of it. So she had they as a family. Maybe no one loved her like the Autobots.

He had to trust that Ratchet never tried anything with her. Even though he felt something for her, he would respect. Had another detail. He had never tried to use your holoform. Ratchet would teach you how to do this, it would make life for them.

* * *

Soundwave smiled when placing the body of his master in a cocoon and load with black enerjon and enerjon. He would play some of his spark in the center of where would be the spark. The chance would be minimal, but he knew that this would revive their Lord. So that the lever has been thrown, the energy was drained at maximum and everything was in the dark. It didn't take long for things to return to normal, and Soundwave was with flaming eyes of his Master looking to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**YES. I INTEND TO DO A SURPRISE WHEN THE SOUNDWAVE IN THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT HAS NOTHING TO SEE, BUT AS IT IS A TRASNFORMER FULL OF MYSTERY, THAT NOTHING IS KNOWN ABOUT IT. I THINK THIS ALREADY ALLOWS CREATE SOMETHING MORE ABOUT IT. OR AS WE SAY IN BRAZIL: (SOME TRAVEL IN THE MAIONEZE.).**

Soundwave wanted to smile, but when he approached his master, hoping the old recognition, he had the Megatron hand around your neck, which shook with violence and played against the wall. Soundwave did not understand anything. Maybe the process let you out of memory, so he tried to get closer and make contact. To pass the information as used to do whenever. But again whom he had as his master the grabbed by the neck and threw it on the floor.

That definitely was not his master. Now he began to think about the bullshit that he had just done.

Soundwave sat and put his hands to the visor. If this was not his master. Who would be? He was operating the equipment with the same knowledge, but he could feel the spark that was not Megatron. He needed to tell someone. The Decepticons or even the Autobots. But just as if realized the plans Mech turned to him and threw against Soundwave. He was thrown against the wall without having chance to react. Whoever it, approached and began torturing him with violence. And it was the first time when can hear Soundwave's scream in pain or crying. So the monster was satisfied and launched off the base that was at the top of a Gorge and he fell on the rocks. The visor has cracked revealing a femme face and a tear trickled from his eyes.

Bulkhead was watching some young military images to create your Holoform. Ratchet didn't care for it, but he wanted it to be especially appealing to her and anatomically complete. He wanted it entirely satisfies not only the presence, but as a human female. He knew that procreation would be impossible, but being able to join it would be perfect. For him, it would be to join the All-Spark into life. Even with the opinion of Ratchet he preferred to make a surprise to Miko, so this was after she and the others went to a turn in the city. It was when they were surprised by leisure-bick.

So prepared to shoot, Ratchet realized the sign of S.O.S., and that the deal was very serious. Soundwave was wounded, and Megatron was back. But was other in his body, and injured him. Soundwave would help, but help needed.

Leisure-bick was flying in circles above them like someone who was even asking for help. Then landed on the arm of Bulkhead showing that if he wanted to, could in a movement to destroy him, and designed the last vision of Soundwave. Megatron, growling and coming to him and his vision falling in the Gorge.

"Lead us to him." Until that time. They did not know the true identity of Soundwave.

When Miko arrived, she met up with Soundwave lying on the Med-bay. It was a scare. Mainly because it was without the display and everyone now had discovered his identity. The femme had not yet recovered fully. But before dropping in off, had already passed a lot of information for Ratchet. By the way Megatron would be like a zombie, but with consciousness.

Ratchet believed that before as he was Megatronus, Megatron had a good side. That could still be rekindled. Maybe if all the black enerjon were extracted. But as he was killed. Now it's only the black enerjon, and was only the bad side of it. A Megatron only evil.

Now the true Soundwave's voice appeared. He had already shown once, it was just a scenario. She was returning to consciousness. But regretted its failure, blurting out that Megatron was his father. A femme who pretended to be a Mech, to stand next to the father during the war. After his death tried to bring it back. There would be greater devotion?

Bulkhead was giving up your planet to spend the rest of his days on Earth by Miko. Willing to be permanently disabled when she die. Many Cybertronian have already made great sacrifices in the name of love. Why not a so well?

What the Autobots did not expect, is that Soundwave still believed that Miko was who had killed his father, since it was she responsible for his imprisonment in the phantom zone. Then he would enjoy the confidence of the Autobots, and then to stop her father, he would kill with a lot of pain. Pain equal to him. He would leave Bulkhead in a way that could not do anything. And would kill slowly in front of him. He will see all the suffering of Miko.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave felt a huge hate when she saw Miko present there. Her will was a simple hand movement to crush that creature. But she had to control now. Her identity now has been revealed to the Autobots, and her past in relation to Megatron also became public.

She looked at the girl, just knowing that his time would come. She not knows that fate would bring him many surprises; many of these would be very nice. The femme was quiet while Ratchet worked on his wounds. The curiosity of the Autobot doctor was if Knockout knew her secret, and as he did. As if he had read his thoughts...

"Knockout was the one who knew after my father. He did nothing between your services. Or otherwise, would have its fuselage torn. "She continued."He has changed some features of my body to continue being a femme, but apparently not. "

"Like Mulan ".

Miko said.

"Who?" Asked bulkhead.

Miko explained.

"Mulan was one Chinese, who wanted to fight in the war for his country, and she characterized as a man. She dressed as a man and went very well as a. He fought on the side of generals and great post in the army. In Brazil had Maria Quitéria of Jesus, as well as Mulan fought for independence alongside d. Pedro I. If you see, that we always have our heroine that has your willpower to overcome sexism and go after what he believes. In the Decepticon Soundwave, did it in love for her father and what he believed. "

Soundwave was no action at this time. Was caught by surprise by the praise of girl. This was true. She disguised himself of Mech to be close to the father and fight for what he believed, as well as those who she had quoted.

Soundwave would have to become familiar with their new situation, and it was at this time that he learned that the person responsible for Megatron's death, actually it was not Miko and Yes Bumblebee.

"We actually didn't want to kill him, but lot weakens and put in an estaze, where he would not give more work and could have one new reeducation". Was the information that Ratchet has gone for him. Miko was responsible for his imprisonment in the phantom zone, but even so she was sure she would come out sooner or later, since she was the parent company of bridges.

Soundwave bowed head. Was sad, he felt alone. At that time, felt the hand of Miko in one of his fingers.

"I know exactly how you feel. My parents died in a car accident when I was a child and I was raised by strangers. To speak the truth. The Autobots are what I have as my family. "

At that time, Soundwave was taken by guilt. She would like to kill Miko, and she was who was being more caring as she. Maybe she had reason. The Autobots had this concept. Family. If she failed to save her father, maybe she had the opportunity to have a new family now.

Soundwave asked to take a spin. She needed some time alone. To think a little. Suddenly, who she thought was the killer of his father was becoming her best friend. Soundwave was felt confused, alone. Was good. Doesn't longer needs to hide yourself, or synthesize her voice to anybody knew who or what he or she was. She could now show your you.

" I won't though Ratchet. Just need a time. "The spy plane goes out flying, but allowing that the Autobot doctor continued tracking her.

Miko and Bulkhead were again alone. He could now present himself on your holoform for her. It was amazing that Miko, so small could make an Autobot as Bulkhead tremble as he trembled when he came talk about love for her. He was literally on his knees before her. Willing to die for her. Now he could feel the woman that she was. He knew he would never will can to be reproductive, but can feel her in your arms can dip the face in her hair and feel very closely its heat. Bulkhead remembered the day he came to the base and she was in the bath, and he felt jealous of SOAP and water that had the privilege of touching your body. Now he would have this privilege.

Somewhere lost in their thoughts Soundwave was flying, when her saw Megatron or it would be spotted the zombie body of his father into an abandoned mine. She thought about calling the others, but the illusion of a hope of trying to bring his father back made her go down alone, against the instructions of Bulkhead and Ratchet. She knew she would have no chance if Megatron attack her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulkhead left everything ready. Everything perfect. Your time alone with Miko. He could not deny that her anxiety was too high and he was about to explode, but it prepared carefully for this. He studied all the male and female anatomy. He prepared his body to be as perfect as possible. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Then they would find a way.

Bulkhead gave one last look at the place.

The first time of a girl has to be special. And the first time his girl should be much more than special. The holoform looked in the mirror before going to his true body and go against Miko. He was so nervous; I had forgotten that it would be his first time as well.

Were a robust body, broad shoulders, 1.80 m. Blue eyes. Totally blue. The light brown hair, almost military. It was a round face that resembled the his face and light skin. Bulkhead had cares for your external body does not flee in the true, but not becoming a caricature of bad taste.

He noted that Ratchet managed to make a very charming Doctor. But he already had some experience not only there at the base, he took care of the Miko this time that she was sick. He had a lot to thank. Only he and Miko would have knowledge of that place. Would be your secret corner. Your refuge.

Bulkhead approached Miko and stroked her arm. She turned and smiled at the young.

"Who are you?"

The laugh was easy to recognize.

"Bulkhead?"

"I also know make the same trick of Ratchet. Just that much more charming. " He said making a crooked smile.

Miko was impressed with eyes that were totally bright blue. He wrapped his hand around his waist that practically made his difference the size of your hand compared with your body.

Miko was hypnotized now. She so much wanted this. She both dreamed about this. Now was about to happen. She closed her eyes for the time being. When she felt the strong lips covering her lips, was soft.

Miko was blindsided by the fact that Bulkhead knew Kiss, and kissed very well. She knew nothing of kiss. She got rubra to learn that that was your first kiss. But cybertronian can Kiss too.

He led to his real body.

" I need to take you to a place. A safe place that will be only ours. ".

Miko left if lead by those strong hands that led with affection, giving you all the security she always found only in him.

It didn't take long, was a quiet place, a cave. There natural light entering through small crevices. The holoform was again standing by his side. She felt his fingers looking for her fingers and intertwining.

"I did it all for you."

Miko glared at Bulkhead, their eyes were filled with tears. She felt his hands around your face, and again the mouth it in it. Now was much stronger and engaging than the first time.

Just outside of your body, Bulkhead could be so strong when in his real body, but was as silly as a kitten.

That was when he felt the arms of Miko grabbing his neck behind, he had the answer than he expected. He laid on a soft place that he prepared for that moment. Bulkhead, didn't need feel envy of shower water, and jealous of soap. He can be there in place of them. He can feel her skin in a way. As he dreamed of one day, sank his face in her hair and really felt the heat and the soft smell. He remembered of the poem that he imagined when he returned to her and came to the conclusion. Neither the Primes could describe such beauty.

Such devotion.

Such love.

He intertwined in his arms and was loving the sound that he could not do never, nor in the holoform. Breathing's sound while she was sleeping with his head on his broad chest. He stood there wondering and wondering. He would have like to do her turn a femme. They would go to Cybertron and live forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave was sit in one corner, her expression was very sad. Now she has certain that the bot was not her father. Ratchet can see her tears in her face, but she doesn't make any sound. During all time Soundwave was using that mask, and nobody could know what was happening in his, our her face, but now everything is visible. In one part is very scary.

Ratchet goes near her.

"I understand, this is very difficult. Here, one by one of us lost someone important in this war."

Soundwave looks to Ratchet.

" I lived thinking that my father needed me to protect him, but not. I was one sparkling that can't live away him."

"So. You changed your body, only to stay near him…"

"I was not like Blackaracnid, but Knockout offered me this opportunity. My father hated in the first moment, but he saw that I was decided."

Soundwave now is one femme, with one nice face, with one anatomy of femme, but her characteristic of one mech.

When Soundwave sees Miko coming, she asked to talk with the girl.

"I would like to ask that forgive me."

Miko looks to Soundwave.

"Why Wavy?" was one caress nickname.

"Wavy! I loved this… She said. But… When I arrived to here, I would like to kill you."

"I know. You thought I killed your father."

"How do you know?"

"During the time when you were in coma, you said."

"Because this. The first thing to do, was show you one image what happened in true."

"I don't know why. I would have to hate Bumblebee, but I can't." One tear trickled in her face. "In the true. I never knew why my father made this war."

Soundwave felt something warm touching one of his finger. Miko was there smiling to her. Ratchet said like one old friend. Soundwave never felt something so good like that.

"Don't worry Wavy. Now you are between friends. We need to stop those who are using the body of your father. After this. You can restart your life in Cybertron."


	10. Chapter 10

So was this. Soundwave was pacific. She never liked this war; she was only obeying instructions for love by her father, because this she preferred stay more in the ship, and protects her secret.

Everything was so calm when Ratchet hears Optmus calling in the communicator. Some Decepticons was rebelling in Cybertron with one news that Megatron was back.

"Unfortunately this is true my old friend. He is back and here in the Earth, but is not Megatron. In the true is other being in his body."

Optmus felt something wrong in Ratchet's voice.

"I think we better get back, joining again the Prime team on Earth."

Fortunately some Decepticons preferred the amnesty and to change to Autobot's side, like Knockout and Starscream.

Was hard to Starscream and Knockout restart his life in his new group. Nobody trusts him. But Knockout knew the weak point in Megatron, and Starscream could fly.

When the Autobots crossed the bridge was one party. Not had like to describe the happiness there. Bumblebee, took Rafael in his hands so happy, Arcee was appearing with a girl that not saw her boyfriend for years. Jack was feeling this too.

Optmus was like one father seeing all his family together to one Christmas night. Sons, daughter, brothers, sisters, etc. He was feeling something good in his spark. He loves his family in the Earth, now his family was complete. The only who stay in Cybertron, was Ultra Magnus. He doesn't made emotional brotherhood here in the Earth, and he preferred continues his jobs in Cybertron.

When Knockout saw Soundwave, he smiled, but was one special smiled.

"Now we don't need to hide our feeling more." He said taking her hands.

Soundwave turned her face and Miko saw that she was with her cheek blue. Because the enerjon is blue. She was embarrassed.

"You know that I hated to make this with your body. But you were so determined." But he smiled. "I have your original Pieces. Now I can to change you again."

Soundwave looked to him.

Knockout continued.

"I love you. I not import if you be with this body forever. But I know that you would like your body again."

Soundwave put her hand in his face.

"After we destroy that monster. You make that."

Starscream saw everything and doesn't understand anything. He would like only one explication. He was with his mouth opened, looking for this moment.

"What hell is that?"

His Lord now is back, but is not his Lord. Is one monster in his body; Soundwave is not Soundwave. He is not he, in the true; is she.

Not took yet heard one noise and they saw Starscream. He was stretched on the floor in off line.

"Poor Starscream! The shock was very strong to him." Laughed Miko.


	11. Chapter 11

Knockout looks to Miko remembering that slap she gave him, but he deserved. Now the two sides were together to catches of Megatron. Soundwave appear freer now. She was not uses that mask and was talking. Was sad to him and Megatron see she pretending be one Mech, and living in one world of silence. Now everybody can see her beautiful face, and when he revers the transformation, see so beautiful she is.

Starscream was sit now receiving help of Arcee; was visible that she did not like, but he was very scared yet.

The Vehicons was confuses, but he haven't choice, and need to make what is said.

Even with your voice, Bumblebee is one bot of little words, in the true he prefer talk with Rafael, like he is only who can understand him yet.

I one place far there.

Bulkhead was in his Mech-body yet, Miko lay in his chest. Between one natural holes of the cave, one small sun shine was coming and reposing in Miko. Was one little moment of privacy that they had. Bulkhead used his finger to caress her body in his chest feeling her breathing. He loves this. He loves her. He loves her so much.

He never imagined he, one demolisher was in love, and better. Have this love matched.

Demolishers have bad fame. Be hard, bad, insensible, and with one tendency to be villain. Because this, the femmes doesn't like him.

But Miko no. Miko was his Sparkmatter. Maybe because she is one demolisher too. Wheeljack said this too.

"Back to your Demolisher girl." He said.

He was with her now. The only femme, female, the only person who can make he continue to live.

The holoform was in her side in minutes embracing her. Was so good that. But he wants more. Bulkhead would like so feel her like one woman. One kiss, one touch.

Miko was naked in his arms when she felt his gigantic finger in her back. Was one sensation that she never felt in her life.

"What do you think one new play?" He asked smiling.

"Why not."

One thing is make love with Miko with one holoform; other is in his true size. He will need study all movement with cares but now not he and not her wanted to back.

He played with her for hours using his finger and giving little kisses. After that Miko doesn't remember anything more. Only felt him touching her and feel like if she will explode in pleasures, and she was sleeping in his chest with his hand covering her.

When they was backed to the base. Ratchet was in panic. Megatron was with one army, and attacking other base of army next there. Soundwave looked sad to Knockout. She knew that was the moment, but was not her father there.


	12. Chapter 12

Knockout embraces Soundwave. She puts her head in his shoulder for the moment that is to coming. Destroy the body who was one day your father, would not be easy to her. Knockout felt the tears falling of her face. He never cursed that war like that day.

Miko was in one couch watching when she had to run. She was with her hand in her mouth. Nobody understands when she entered in one W.C. and started to vomit. She was like that since her last intimal with Bulkhead, and not her with Bulkhead's holoform. Bulkhead and Miko discovered one way to have intimal contact and not using the holoform. Juno suspicious, but she needs one more time to have certain and other factor. Bulkhead is one cybertronian, and Miko is one human. This would not possible.

There are other problems. If Miko are pregnant, she will want to have this baby, and will be one risk to her. They are not knows what can come with that relation.

Rafael e Bumblebee were so happy to be together again, that Juno prefers doesn't say anything now, and preferred not say anything to Jack and Arcee. She was seeing that her son was in love for one Cybertronian too, and maybe she come be one grandmother of one hybrid. But the Arcee's body can resist one hybrid human. Now Miko in compared with Bulkhead is different. Starting by the size. One hybrid will be very big to her belly and until kill her.

Days after her fear was confirmed. Miko was complaining about her stomach. Juno gave to her one pregnant's test bought in pharmacy. The Miko's eyes were like two dishes when she saw the results.

"Is this possible?"

"Wheel. If you wants. You can make one blood's test."

Miko would like to have certain before to say this to Bulkhead, but was not necessary when Ratchet makes one check in her body.

"Really. Something is growing up in your belly, and isn't human."

"Am I pregnant?"

"In Earth time three months, one moment your baby is one hybrid."

Miko made one caress in her belly. "I will have one baby…."

"Ype! Ype! Ype! Ype! Ype! We have to see if this is safe to you."

"What are do you saying?"

Juno puts the hands in her shoulders.

"Maybe this pregnancy becomes dangerous to you, and…."

"What do you saying. To abort my baby…. Never…. Never…."

That moment Bulkhead came and saw Miko.

"What is happening here?"

Miko gone to Bulkhead with tears in her eyes.

"Bulkhead. One miracle happened. But they want to destroy this."

Bulkhead looks to Miko. He felt something especial.

"I am pregnant. You will be a father… But they want to kill our baby."

They hear one big bang. Bulkhead was lead in the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

It was not long and Bulkhead was stand again, he took Miko in his hand and something different was visible in his eyes. Ratchet knew that now nobody will can put the hand in Miko if he not permits. Bulkhead now is one Alf. He will defense Miko and his sparkling with his life. Ratchet can't do anything. Only agree to help Miko during the time when she will wait this baby born.

"This is common. Until the sweetest mech transforms in one aggressive Alfa when his Sparkmatter is pregnant." Ratchet explains. "He will lives just for Miko now. Everything will be to her. In this case he will try to get the best food. If she would be one femme he would be able to pass starve and give his enerjon to her."

Juno was looking to Ratchet in shocking.

"Don't you believe? During the war. Much of my friends died in inanition to save his sparkling and his sparkmeter. Much young that you can see are orphan of this mech and femmes. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, etc."

That moment Miko pass running and go to W.C. to vomit. Bulkhead was scared.

"It is ok Bulkhead. Human's girls in common to vomit in the first months. She will have to eat only safe food" June explained to him. "And prepare yourself to wake up during night. Is common she has strangers desires to eat strangers food."

Ratchet started to laughs. He was reading about this, will be very funny see Bulkhead messing up because Miko wants to eat something freak like tomato with bacon and caramel with Milkshake. All mixed in one only cup.

But for his disillusion, until now she wanted to eat apples. Reds apples like she saw in T.V. And Rafael could takes to her after the school. One pack that his mother sent of his tree one they have in backyard.

But the surprise was when one new femme appeared there with Knockout. After a long conversation, Knockout convinces Soundwave to back her old form. Knockout remake her body and her voice too. Soundwave not has more motives to hide her true identity.

"Soundwave you are so beautiful ". Says Miko.

Is true. The true Soundwave was really beautiful. Her body is like of Arcee, but was black with some details in white. Her feet were like of Starscream's feet, and her arms was thinner. But unfortunately her smile was one smile sad, and was visible the motive.

"I sorry for your father. We were friend in the past. I had hoped to change his mind too. But unfortunately was not possible."

"I remember this time Optmus Prime. I was only one sparkling. But I remember. Megatron was one sire present in my life. I saw you together."

"You are prepared to fight with him?"

"That thing is not my father."

That Moment the alarm sounded. Megatron was attacking one small city near there. Everything knew the moment was come. When Bulkhead was going.

"Bulkhead. Please. No."

"Miko. This is for you. For our son or daughter… our sparkling. He will go born in one free world."

Miko saw Bulkhead disappearing in the ground bridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Miko didn't want to see her baby born and never meet his father. She didn't want everything she did, without Bulkhead. A few months ago, she almost committed suicide, but when she saw the communicator that Ratchet gave to her, she decided to come back to E.U.A... She almost died, and it was the dedication of Ratchet that saved her life.

Soundwave and Knockout saw Megatron destroying the small hill. People running and screaming trying to save his life. Now she could see what the war is able to do. Bumblebee pulls Knockout by his arm.

"Now you can understand why Ratchet taught human medicine." Knockout saw a group of humans injured.

Starscream felt bad to use his strategy against his Lord. Megatron was not a common enemy and he knew that maybe he couldn't back to home. Just now that his life was in looking a good way. He won the amnesty, was using his knowledge in a good, and he was liking this. And best, a femme was liking him. She was on Cybertron waiting for him.

Suddenly Megatron transformed and shot him, Starscream felt everything become dark and he fall into stasis. He felt Knockout pull him to a safe place, hearing screams and shots on all sides.

Starscream was like Bulkhead, and everybody there would like go back alive. When he imagined some bot talking to a femme that his adorable Mech will not come back made him cry even more.

At that moment when Megatron transformed, Bulkhead shot him and knocked him out. Soundwave that moment forgot that he was not Megatron more, but a other fife in his body, and went to help. A femme felt something crossing her body.

"Father…. Why?"

But for some motive a moment of conscience came in his eyes and Megatron saw what he did. He looked in her eyes. Soundwave could see a sweet expression of her father. But unfortunately Megatron back be that monster again and after to play her in the stasis starts to attack the Autobots who was near him. Soundwave just could see the power of destruction of her father, Knockout embraces her and taking to a safe place where Starscream was.

"I had hoped to save my father."

Knockout embraces Soundwave.

"Don't feel bad. You did your best." But they were losing the battle, and Megatron was using that terrible energy to create a army.

When Megatron crossed Bulkhead with his sword, a great revolt took everybody there. The Bot was in the floor maybe dead. Miko didn't deserve it, she would have a son of his, and this Child has met his father. When everybody thinks that is the end, a spark comes, no one knows where. The surprise was when that spark entered into the body of Megatron, and even started to fight with him.

Soundwave looked to the scene.

"Father…."

The body turned around him screaming.

"Shoot me… Shoot me… I am controlling him…"

At that moment the femme understands.

"Forgive me Father."

With the two arms erect and with her cannons, her starts to shots in that body who she knew that was not her father. It was difficult, she went walking in his direction and doesn't stop to shoot. She screamed when the body went static, a screams of pain. Knockout took her out before the explosion.

Knockout embraced Soundwave. The pain was terrible. He knews that now he will have a future.

That moment that spark came in the direction, when they saw Megatron there.

He remembered Soundwave, when she was sparkling, without those marks on his face, and smiling, blues eyes and a voice more soft.

He looks to Knockout and smile too.

"Take care of her."

Megatron kisses her face and goes.

Fortunately, Bulkhead injures weren't severe, and he only want back to the base with Miko and his future baby, and Starscream would like to go back to Cybertron. He heard Ultra Magnus criticizing him, but that was not a problem, he had Goldstar, his femme now.

When the ground bridge opened, everybody was received like heroes.


	15. Chapter 15

Starscream smiled when he saw Goldstar there waiting for him.

" I come to Earth just meet my hero." Starscream smiled and receives one kiss.

Bulkhead gone to Miko that was in the couch smiling to him.

"He gave the first kick."

Junno and Ratchet smile to Bulkhead showing one ultrasonic.

"The baby has one good part of characteristic human."

To Bulkhead this was one relief, if this baby would have more bot characteristic, would be more difficult for Miko. But because this difference her time of gestation will be minus that one normal human, and she can have this baby in any moment.

Soundwave and Knockout was out by one time. She needs one time for herself. Knockout would like stay in her side. Maybe she never more will back.

Starscream was happy introducing her femme Goldstar and telling about the amnesty and how much he likes to his new life. Goldstar doesn't care with his past, and is very comprehensive. Arcee was not happy in see he in freedom, but Starscream agreed one humiliating punishment; ask forgiven in public in front all Cybertron, and work by years reconstructing everything was destroyed by the war. Was that attitude made Goldstar fall in love by him.

"Now we have back to Cybertron. I have worked to do, and in the future has one place for us."

Bulkhead smiled when saw his friends and new friends backing in peace to Cybertron.

Miko was eating one big Hot-dog that Jack bought to her. Now Bulkhead was feeling himself one true father in first trip.

He just looks to her stomach big, imagining the great moment.

To Ratchet would best Miko not walk more, because her belly was very big and was putting her legs in dangers. When she needs go to W.C., Bulkhead takes her near the door, and Juno would help her, after Bulkhead would take her back to the couch. In the night, Bulkhead take Miko to his room where not has noises and she could have one good night of sleep.

This ritual was to more two weeks when Miko s screamed.

"Shit! I made pee in my pants."

"This is not pee Miko. Your baby is coming."

Miko knew that would be one great moment. Bulkhead was steric because he can't go with her to one room where she will have the baby.

Jack goes and come with water, and things that Ratchet said to him to take. One moment or other he hears Miko screaming and Junno saying.

"Go Miko. You are strong. I am seeing the head…"

Bulkhead hears one baby crying. He is paralyzed. Tears jumps in his eyes.

"He is a boy." Ratchet comes smiling."

Bulkhead goes to his room and there are Miko, his wife and his son.

Optimus gave one soft slap in his shoulder.

"Now you are one family's father."

CABLOOOOM!


	16. Chapter 16

Miko was in one bay-mad made to her and very tired. Her hair was one mess, but in her arms was one miracle. Bulkhead kneed in her side looking to one sparkling. One baby human with pale skin. So pale like milk and green hair with detail in black. When he opens the eyes everybody saw the blue light. Not one light like one bot. was impossible explains. Bulkhead puts his finger near of Miko and the baby put his hands trying to catch his finger.

Now other problem. What that miracle eat. But was not problem. The baby sought Miko's breast and started to suck.

Nobody could imagine that girl so agitated, now could be so maternal. Miko makes caress in his hair. She was looking to the baby with other eyes. Bulkhead now comes in his holoform. The only way to stay near his family. He would like feel his son in his arms, feel Miko too.

"Don't worry Bulkhead. During one good time, Miko's breast will be one important font of food to his son"

"Toshiro." Bulkhead said smiling to Miko.

"Toshiro?"

"Her father's name. Not her tutor, who caused that suffering, but her father, who died when she was 5 years old."

**FIVE YEAR LATER.**

Toshiro jumps in his father. He knows that now is only who he can make this, his size not permit him make this in Miko more.

"You said that will teach me to fight."

Miko was in one bad in his side, she puts her head over the pillow.

"The part is yours. The Mine is education with humans, and not has more, because he not can walk between humans more."

Toshiro pulls her by the leg.

"No mom, you come on with us. I want you see me. Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me."

Bulkhead laughs of Miko's situation. She stands up and looked to him.

"Ohhh. I have luck that you not has laser in your eyes."

Five years was perfect to Miko, her body was with one new form now. Bulkhead like ask to Arcee looks Toshiro one time and goes with Miko to his secret place. The holoform is one perfect form to make love yet. But his reverie was interrupted by Toshiro.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak e up!"

"Ok. Ok."

Miko was in bathroom. Other interesting thing. Toshiro now only uses Enerjon and bathroom transformed to him in one place funny to him.

When were in principal room Miko smiles.

"Soundly!" She say the nick name of Soundwave.

The femme was not more with that sad expression, Knockout was with her, but now he was talking with Ratchet.

Soundwave was with one femme body like humans says. Explosive. Knockout was working in her all this time.

"We will back do Cybertron now. There are much sparkling needing femmes and Mach to create him. We will make part of this group."

Knockout was amazed with Toshiro.

"He is really one miracle." He said.

"Why your eyes are red?"

The red bot took the sparkling in his arms and show Bulkhead.

"I am not good in historys, but I know two bots very good to talk historys. Your father and one friend. They will amaze you with historys about this."

Toshiro looks to Bulkhead with his blue eyes. Knockout turned to Ratchet.

I am going now, but I intend to make contacts.

Miko, Bulkhead and Toshiro saw Knockout and Soundwave going across the bridge. Toshiro now has much to learn, and each bot will have his participation there.

Miko looks to Toshiro, Bulkhead after Ratchet.

Ratchet.

If was not the bot doctor maybe she would killed herself that night. He only appear indifferent, but she can remember each moment he dedicated to her when she came back to the base. Was to him she gave a father's image who she lost when was 5 years old, and is to him that he say thanks for all her happiness.

**THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**


End file.
